With Glowing Hearts
by Dreamcatcher38
Summary: "Scheiße, I care about you too much, okay? I wanted… I wanted to be a part of you. Well, at first it was just because I needed a passport, but then it was because I wanted to be a part of Canada. I wanted to be a part of something great." Prussia needs a passport and decides to complete the citizenship requirements to become a Canadian citizen. PruCan. T for language. Fluff.
1. Introduction

**Just a silly little PruCan headcanon. Birthday gift fic for Co . Okie137. Posted by request.**

**I tried to follow the actual citizenship requirements as much as possible. Considering I was born Canadian, I've never had to complete this, but I've done parts honorarily before.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It started as a bet. Well, that's what Prussia would tell you it started as. Really, it had a lot more to do with having issues with travel because he was only half a nation and governments didn't recognize him and he really needed some kind of paperwork or something. But Prussia will tell you it started as a bet; a bet that he knew his Birdie, Canada, better than anyone else, even better than America (and he might as well sort out this passport problem while he was at it). And that's why Gilbert Beilschmidt was applying to become a Canadian citizen.

He couldn't exactly tell Canada though. Even the suppressed romantic in Prussia couldn't fathom doing something that mushy and emotional. No, he'd just have to get help from Canada's boss. And study. A lot. Ugh.

* * *

_Reviews are love. 3_


	2. Paperwork

"Gil?!" Canada shouted from the main entrance way one afternoon, shuffling through the mail and landing on a package addressed to Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Ja?!" Prussia shouted back from a room at the back of the house.

"Gil, you… you have mail. Here in Canada. Not in Germany. Maple." Canada replied, noticing the government of Canada logo on the top corner of the package. "Gil, you didn't do something illegal again, did you?"

Prussia's head popped out of one of the doorways. "Mail? For me? Are you sure, Birdie?" His eyes landed on the package in Canada's hand. "Oh. Oh yeah! No, nothing illegal, I promise. I told them I was going to pick this up, but I guess they missed the memo. Kesese."

Prussia traveled the length of the hallway in long strides, laughing nervously, and took the package from Canada, placing a soft kiss on the other's forehead. But Canada wasn't to be distracted so easily. He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend as he walked quickly away.

"Gilbert." Canada said threateningly. Prussia paused, his back to the Canadian, at the use of his full name. Canada continued. "Are you going to tell me what you're up to?"

"Nein," Prussia replied, smirking slyly, his red eyes gleaming. "But I promise it's nothing illegal, _Matthew_."

Canada just rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

* * *

_Ja_ - yes  
_Nein_ - no 

_Reviews are love. 3_


	3. Textbook

_**So I red a fic once where Canada called Prussia Pooh Bear and it was too freaking adorable, okay? So I apologize.**_

* * *

The next thing Canada noticed was all the history books piled around the house.

Canada dropped his keys and bag at the door and found Prussia sprawled out on the couch with a thick history textbook inches away from his face, locked in a disgruntled expression.

"Pooh Bear," Canada drawled, using the nickname. "You look so handsome when you're working."

Prussia jumped and fell off the couch the textbook flying across the room. He leaped back up, using the other textbooks and the couch as a shield from the intruder. Canada started laughing so hard he had to lean against the doorframe.

"HAHAHAHA. Maple. HAHAHAHA. Oh god, Gilbert." Canada said between laughs.

Prussia stood, realizing he wasn't being attacked, and glared at his partner. "Don't sneak up on me like that. I was reading some really scary scheiße."

Canada recuperated from his fit of laughter to reply. "Oh really, what were you reading?" He crossed the room to pick up the history textbook Prussia had thrown.

"Uhhhh…" Prussia drawled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Canada picked up the textbook and flipped through the first few pages. The stories within were as fresh in his mind as if they'd happened yesterday.

"Canadian history? You think my history is scary?" Canada asked, his voice going soft and distant.

"No, no, Birdie," Prussia frantically tried to cover, wrapping his arms around his Canadian from behind. "I-I was just getting to the world war part, you know, and… and that's just a bad time all around."

Canada cringed from the memory. But with a sigh, agreed. "I suppose that's true. But why are you reading all this?" Canada asked gesturing to the other textbooks scattered around the living room.

"Uh…Well, you had researched virtually my entire awesome history before you even met me. It's time I returned the favour?" Prussia tried to explain.

Canada rolled his eyes. "Here's the difference. I didn't know you when I was doing my research. But you know me. So why not save yourself the trouble and just ask me?"

"Uh… Ummm…" Prussia was at a loss for words.

"Gilbert, _what_ are you doing?" Canada asked, turning to face him and crossing his arms.

"Um… actually that's a really good idea because I'm really confused and that's not awesome." Prussia said quickly, pulling Canada over to the couch and sitting down next to him. He took the textbook from Canada and started to flip through it, pointing to a certain section.

"What does this say, exactly?" the German nation asked.

Canada squinted at the word Prussia had his finger under and adjusted his glasses. "It says Aboriginal."

"And what is an abor-abor-aborigi, scheiße," Prussia tried to ask.

"Aboriginal," Canada replied. "They actually kind of prefer First Nations now I think… it gets confusing. Anyways, they're the people I lived with here before Francis and Arthur showed up."

"Oh…" Prussia replied. "That's weird."

"Not really," Canada replied. "I miss the way things used to be sometimes. Everything was a lot quieter, that's for certain. I had less scars."

They sat quietly for a moment, Prussia shying away, his eyes clouded with thought.

"What is it?" Canada asked.

"I… Nein, I shouldn't ask." Prussia replied, shaking his head.

"You can ask; it's alright. You should know that by now," Canada replied teasingly, curling up in the corner of the couch, and prodding Prussia's side with his foot.

Prussia considered for a moment before asking. "Why did you take away all their culture if you loved it so much?"

"Oh," Canada replied, his face falling. "Oh, that."

"Ja, see? Fick, I shouldn't have asked," Prussia replied, shaking his head.

"No, no, it's fine. I've had ages to come to terms with it after all," Canada replied. "Politically, it's probably one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made as a country."

"Scheiße," Prussia breathed, turning to look at his Birdie.

"As Matthew Williams," Canada continued. "As Matt, it was the result of having the mentality of an 8 year old and having 3 people asking to be called your parent in three different languages. Onulhá, Papa, and Father. One eventually gets lost in the confusion."

"Like being a kid and then suddenly being forced into parenthood because your dad died and the little whiny, blond haired, blue eyed brat won't wear his lederhosen…" Prussia muttered under his breath.

"What?!" Canada asked, laughing quietly.

"Never mind, nothing," Prussia replied, looking through the book for a new topic. "The next bit Francis won't shut up about when he's drunk, and the next, everyone knows about the British Empire. What about the War of 1812?"

Canada smirked slyly. "You mean the time I kicked America's ass?"

"You did not," Prussia, replied incredulously.

"Yup, burned down his stupid white house and everything. _That_ was a hell of a party. Here, I'll show you," Canada replied. He dragged Prussia with him up into the attic where all of Canada's photos and mementos were kept.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Prussia asked.

"Here," Canada said, pulling a small case out of a box labelled _1800s_. He lifted the lid and proudly showed the German nation a charred piece of wood. "My piece of the American White House."

"Sick," Prussia replied. "If it was anything like I remember the world wars, America had his ass handed to him."

"Well, I was younger, and Arthur helped a bit, but still," Canada said.

Prussia smirked back and slinked his arms around his Birdie.

"Picturing you beating up your brother… it's kind of hot actually." Prussia replied, fighting the pink dusting on his pale face.

Placing the case back in the box, Canada placed his hands on Prussia's shoulders.

"Really? Well then," Canada said, his eyelashes hiding his eyes, and his voice deeper. He gave Prussia a slight push away.

"Oh, oh, you want to fight?" Prussia asked, raising his arms to edge his Canadian on. "Outside, right now."

Canada shook his head, his purple eyes glowing like an aurora in the dim light, and raised them to meet Prussia's expressive red ones. "Like you think you can take me. And how about bedroom, right now, instead?"

"Fuck yeah," Prussia replied, tossing the book to the side as Canada charged him and chased him down the stairs, an old hockey stick in hand.

* * *

_German_

_scheiße_ - shit

_nein_ - no

_ja_ - yes

_fick_ - fuck

_Oneida (Aboriginal Language)_

_Onulhá - mother_

_Reviews are love. 3_


	4. Something Great

Canada walked into the kitchen one day to find a list of famous Canadian inventions on the island. Everything from Insulin and Banting, to Grahm Bell and the telephone. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled out leftover bacon from the fridge. He didn't remember making a list, and besides, the handwriting was as horrendous as that of a certain Prussian.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard sobs coming from the basement. He walked down the stairs to find an inconsolable Prussia cocooned in a blanket, eating ice cream, and watching something on TV. Canada rounded the banister to see what it was; it was a documentary about Terry Fox.

Canada came and sat down next to his love, prying away a bit of the blanket until he was snuggled in the cocoon as well.

"Why did he have to die?" Prussia asked between sobs. "He was awesome! And that's something coming from the awesome me."

"I've often wondered if the story had more impact because it was tragic," Canada replied. "I met him once, not long before he died. He was a wonderful kid."

"Do they remember him?" Prussia asked, turning to face his Birdie.

"Um… They made a documentary about his life…" Canada replied.

"Nein," Prussia choked out, shaking his tear streaked head. He sniffled. "Do they really remember him? They have documentaries about Prussia too, but no one _remembers_ Prussia."

"Ah, that's what's really bothering you," Canada said, smiling softly. "But yes, a lot of us do remember him. You have to learn about him in school, and there's a day where we celebrate what he did. You can do walks and raise money just like he did. And other people have finished his journey in his honour too."

"Really?" Prussia asked, his sobs stopping as he wiped his eyes.

Canada's eyes were gentle as he gave his Prussian a chaste kiss. "Really really. Those who do incredible things are rarely forgotten."

Prussia paused, his eyes closed, but smiling. He opened them to look him Canadian over.

"What?" Canada asked.

"Did I ever tell you how much I fucking love you?" Prussia asked, his smile as wide as his eyes.

"Oui, je t'aime aussi," Canada replied.

"Ich liebe dich."

* * *

_German_

_nein - _no

_ich liebe dich _- I love you

_French_

_je t'aime aussi_ - I love you too/also

_Reviews are love. 3_


	5. Memorization

The next day, Canada found a list of all his Provinces and Territories, along with their Premiers, listed on a piece of paper next to the computer.

Canada had his suspicions. Prussia was obviously studying for something, but he hadn't quite put his finger on it yet. Perhaps he was taking an online course in history? But Canada didn't understand why he'd bother when he had the personification of that exact country on speed dial.

Shuffling the paper of provinces aside, Canada found another page, this one covered with pictures of all the flags and symbols of Canada. Each was labelled in Prussia's messy handwriting. Canada smiled at the notes. All of the provincial flags were labelled correctly, but on top of the crown was written "some kind of tribute to that sissy old lady Arthur likes." Further down was a maple leaf, and on top was scrawled "ooo Maple Leaf the most awesome." Next to the fleur-de-lys was a note reading "ask Francis what the fuck this is."

At the bottom was a note reading "Learn who the governor general is."

Leaving the papers and walking into the kitchen where Prussia was making pancakes and bacon (with varying degrees of success) for dinner, Canada said, "That weird flower thing is a fleur-de-lys. It's a symbol of Quebec, and used to be the symbol for New France. Also, the Governor General is the Queen's representative in Canadian government. You can just ask you know… I don't know why you're being so sneaky."

Prussia dropped the spatula he was using on the pancakes. "Um… Danke? Danke."

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing yet?" Canada asked, wrapping his arms around Prussia as he cooked, leaning his head on the Prussian's shoulder.

"Nein," Prussia replied, looking away shyly.

"I'll figure it out, you know," Canada whispered into his ear.

"I really hope you don't, it will ruin everything." Prussia said.

"Oh really?" Canada asked, and Prussia muttered a swear. "And no, that bacon is not done yet, it's still red."

"But if I cook it any longer, it will go all black and burnt!" Prussia exclaimed.

"That's when it's best," Canada replied, sneaking a tiny piece that had gone crispy quickly and walking off.

* * *

_nein - no_

_danke - thank you_

_Reviews are love. 3_


	6. Order to Appear

For a few months after that, Prussia kept to himself. Canada just found the occasional note thrown in the recycling, and his Prussia wanted to talk a lot about Canadian history. But Canada was still stuck on why the Great Prussia of all people, besides unexplainably being his boyfriend, wanted to know every last little detail about him and his history. It was starting to become uncomfortable in all honesty. He trusted Prussia, but it was awkward having all your historical faults and successes studied with what was only German meticulousness.

That was why, when a final letter came in the mail, Canada decided to open it first. It wasn't like Gilbert hadn't opened dozens of letters from Canada's boss in the past. He carried the mail inside, only to find Gilbert jamming out to a rock version of the Canadian national anthem using a broom as a guitar.

"Gilbert, what the hell are you doing?" Canada asked, despite filling with a sense of pride hearing Gilbert crudely singing his national anthem with his accent. In fact, it was a little bit sexy.

Blushing, Canada rushed out of the room and into the kitchen. Shrugging, Prussia went back to singing the national anthem on repeat.

Grimacing, Canada pulled the letter opener from the kitchen drawer, and ripped through the top of the letter, tearing the Canadian government logo in the corner in the process.

Tossing them on the island, Canada unfolded the letter within and stood in shock of what he read. Gilbert Beilschmidt was receiving a notice to appear in order to take his _Oath of Citizenship_; an oath that he, Matthew Williams, had helped to write. The entire last few months suddenly made so much more sense. All the questions and studying his history, the documentaries, and museum trips. Prussia had applied to become _Canadian_.

"Gil, come here for a minute!" Canada shouted. The national anthem stopped playing, and Canada could hear Prussia's shuffling feet as he approached the kitchen. He couldn't take his eyes off the paper.

Prussia paused when he saw Canada leaning against the island with the letter. He tried to read his Birdie's face to judge his reaction, but he couldn't find anything but shock.

"Scheiße," Prussia breathed.

"When were you going to tell me you applied for citizenship? Here?" Canada asked, turning to face him.

"I was kind of hoping, um… that you wouldn't find out actually. It's kind of well… special?" Prussia replied, not sure what word to use.

"You know I have to attend every single one of these Oath ceremonies, right?" Canada said, matter of fact-ly. "I would have found out eventually."

"Scheiße," Prussia swore again. "I-I should have just told you, okay?"

"I'm flattered, I really am," Canada said, looking away and blushing, "But why _here_? Why not Germany?"

Prussia looked away, his egotistical countenance lost as he leaned his hands on the kitchen island. He muttered something quietly.

"What?" Canada asked.

"Fick, I can't tell you, it's too…" Prussia couldn't find his words.

"Did Germany _really_ kick you out? Completely?!" Canada's eyes were incredulous.

"No, nein, Westen would never do something like that. Scheiße, I care about you too much, okay? I wanted… I wanted to be a part of you. Well, at first it was just because I needed a passport, but then it was because I wanted to be a part of _Canada_. I wanted to be a part of something great."

Canada didn't reply and Prussia was crushed. But when he looked up, he saw his Birdie smiling.

"Birdie?" Prussia asked.

"You wanted to be a _part of me?_ Gil, you realize how much that sounds like you want a child, right?" Canada smirked.

Prussia looked dumbfounded for a minute and then laughed. "Believe it or not, I never actually thought of it that way. Kesesesesese!"

"Yeah right, hoser," Canada replied, climbing onto the kitchen island to make out with his "Canadian" boyfriend.

* * *

_Scheiße - shit_

_fick - fuck_

_nein - no_

_Westen - West_

_"Hoser" is a slang term for someone who is Canadian, like "Canuck." It is used on both sides of the boarder._

_Reviews are love. 3_


	7. Ceremony

Prussia had somehow managed to convince Canada's boss to allow Canada to forgo his responsibilities in the Oath ceremony in order to appear as his family. Prussia had also invited Germany who brought Italy, Spain who brought Romano, and France who dragged along England. While they were waiting for the ceremony to start, front row centre, they discussed the proceedings.

"Why the bloody hell am I here, frog?" England asked.

"You do know Gil has to swear allegiance to the Queen, right Arthur?" Canada replied to keep him quiet.

"Ros bif, we must welcome him into the family, non?" France added.

"Where is Prussia becoming a country of again, ve~?" Italy asked.

"Canada," Germany replied quietly.

"Is that that guy I can't see?" Italy asked.

"He's right there, Italien," Germany said, pointing out Canada, who waved.

"Oh, I thought that was America, ve~" Italy replied. Canada just facepalmed and shook his head.

"Does that mean I won't be able to see Prussia anymore either?" Italy asked.

"Don't ask silly questions, Italien," Germany said almost coldly, as if he was genuinely worried about the same thing.

"Why do I have to be here to celebrate the damn potato bastard number two?" Romano grumbled.

"But it is wonderful, no?" Spain replied cheerfully. "It's very romantic."

Canada blushed and tried to hide it. But there was no stopping it when the ceremony began and Prussia read the Oath with the others while in his Prussian blues.

"I swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second, Queen of Canada, Her Heirs and Successors," Prussia began, but with a bit more seriousness, continued, "And that I will faithfully observe the laws of Canada and fulfil my duties as a Canadian citizen."

It was when Prussia sang the national anthem in his thick German accent the way he did the day Canada opened the letter that the personification Prussia was singing to almost lost it.

France, sitting next to Canada, picked up his hand and squeezed it. "It's sweet, non?"

Canada nodded as he turned as red as his flag.

After receiving his certificate, Prussia ran into the audience and celebrated the way only Canadians celebrate. Canada ran up to him and Prussia spun his Birdie around and kissed him hard. The crowd cheered.

"Now you're a Canuk," Canada smiled. "Je t'aime."

"With a glowing heart, ich liebe dich."

* * *

_German_

_Italien - Italy_

_Ich liebe dich - I love you_

_French_

_non - no_

_ros bif - roast beef_

_je t'aime - I love you._

_"Canuk" is a slang term for a Canadian._

_Reviews are love. 3 I hope you enjoyed my little headcanon._


End file.
